


[Fanvid] Sweet Talkin' Woman

by cheride



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, Lost Love, Song: Sweet Talkin' Woman (Electric Light Orchestra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheride/pseuds/cheride
Summary: A short look at Neal's yearning for Kate.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Kate Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Fanvid] Sweet Talkin' Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a fic that I've been screwing around with for six months or more now, a fic I've _sworn_ to myself I will finish this month. Toward that end, I also swore to myself that I wasn't going to write anything else until it was done. But, my Muse found the loophole.
> 
> I heard this song last week for the first time in a long time, and for some reason, Neal and Kate popped immediately into my mind. I tried to be good and stick to my plan, but, ultimately, I realized I had to just make something and then be done with it or I was never going to get it out of my head. So, here we are. And, yeah, I know Kate isn't anybody's favorite, but we can't deny Neal's obsession.
> 
> Oh, and I guess I should say if you're new to the fandom and haven't finished S1, there's a pretty major spoiler here.
> 
> Thanks for taking a look!


End file.
